Warriors- The Light of Hope: The Heart of a Warrior
by Warriorfanwriterforever
Summary: Lightkit has seen the death of both of her parents, now she lives in ThunderClan with her step-mother and step-sister. StarClan then fortolds that the Dark Forest is rising once more. But first she must find out what they are planing, will see do able to do it or die trying? Find out! (Sorry about this summary, I was in a rush)


Lightkit could hear how tried her mother was as she felt her run like the wind. Lightkit knew that she was running away from something, Lightkit never truly knew what is was at the time.

Then Lightkit saw a flashback in her mind. She was only three moons old and her mother said that she was born spacial. She said that I had the power to walk into other cats dreams.

Her mother had said that StarClan had blessed her, she had asked her mother what was StarClan. Here mother then told her wonderful stories about StarClan, saying that her father had told herself them when her mother used to live with her father.

The flashback was over and then Lightkit saw the shadowed forest once more. But Lightkit could still hear the deep breathing of my mother as she slowed down. That's when she decided to speck up.

"Mother, where are you taking me?" Lightkit asked her as she felt her mother's hot breath as she let her down so she could speck.

"I'm taking you to your father, it's not safe anymore where we used to live" she said and then picked Lightkit up again by the tuff of her neck.

Lightkit was about to continue asking a few more things, until she heard a yowl from behide her and her mother. "There she is!" yowled a tom as he charged towards us with other cats behide him.

My mother ran as fast as she could carry me into the forest as the other cats thumped after us. StarClan please help us, Lightkit thought as may mother carried me.

Then something tugged my mother hard, she let me go and Lightkit dropped to the ground. "Mother we have to get away, please get up" Lightkit tried mewing to her, Lightkit felt wet tears sliding down her face.

"Go Lightkit, you can run faster then them, I know it" she said as both of our eyes met. Her eyes were as beautiful as the clear water of the lake. Lightkit licked her on her check and then ran into the bushes.

Lightkit looked back, her mother got up and led the two other cats away. But two other cats were giving chase right at me.

Lightkit ran like the wind as she left the two cats far behide. She could hear them cursing at each other from far behind me as my heart pounded as I carefully walked down the pathway that led down into the hollow where the camp was.

She then ran to the leader's den, but the leader already rushed to her side. This was her father the leader of the clan.

"Lightkit, what happened? Where is your mother?" he said, sounding worried. Lightkit looked into her father's deep green eyes and then spoke.

"Those evil cats are chasing her though the woods, we must help her!" I begged Lightkit as tears ran down her face.

He shook his head, then yowled to his fellow warriors that had woken up that they needed to help.

As they got ready to go, Lightkit spoke out again to her father. "Please let me come with you, I could show everyone where to go" Lightkit said, trying to make her father understand her.

Her father first looked at her and then his warriors, then he spoke. "You may come, but stay close to me, their will be many dangers in this forest at night" he replied and then flicked his tail to his fellow warriors to follow him as both of us and the warriors went up the narrow pathway out of the hollow.

Both the warriors and Lightkit's father went faster, but Lightkit had strong legs and manged to follow the other warriors at a good pace.

Then Lightkit heard a scream from father into the forest. The warriors and her father heard it as well and soon rushed towards the continuing screaming.

When we finally got there, we were in time. Lightkit's father leaped onto a cat before he could see what was happing. The warriors did the same and soon the four other cats were underneath their paws, unable to move.

Then Lightkit's father spoke to the six's cat, proabily the leader. "Hawkflight, how many times have I told you not to come back to ThnderClan's Forest again" growled Lightkit's father showing his teeth to the tom.

Lightkit's father took his paws off Hawkfrost, but signaled to his other warriors to not let the other cats go just let.

He seamed not afraid of my father, how could he be so evil? Lightkit was about to speck out, but then Hawkflight spoke.

"Skylight made me mad by chosing you over me, we could of had a life together!" he growled as his claws dug into the ground.

He moved aside and in Lightkit's horror, there lied the dead body of my mother. Her beatfuil fur white fur was now a deep red, her eyes were still a light blue, but no longer shined like they used to.

Hawkflight took his eyes away from Lightkit's dead mother and then continued to speck.

"But no, she chose you and she gave birth to your kit" he growled more and then grasped Lightkit in his paws.

StarClan save me, Lightkit yowled in her mind as she was trying to fight for air and then Lightkit's father spoke out.

"Hawkflight, you don't need to do this anymore, why betray your clan just for a mate that did that not take you as her own, why?" he growled, his eyes watching Lightkit carefully as Hawkflight continued.

"Never mind about your mouse-brain kit, I rather destroy the clans then for mercy!" he hissed and then threw Lightkit half across the clearing and landed right in front of her father.

Without warning, the other cats over throwed the other cats and began battling. "You will join StarClan tonight, then I shall rule the forest" Hawkflight growled and leaped at Lightkit's father.

But Lightkit's father was quick and both of their claws clashed. Before she could help out, she heard her father's yowl.

"Lightkit, get away from the clearing, hide in the bushes" he tried to say as he continued to fight Hawkflight.

Just like her father, Lightkit got up and quickly ran and she hided in the bushes. As Lightkit watched the battle. All cats were fighting with tooth and claw.

The main battle that Lightkit was watching was between her father and the cat know as Hawkflight.

"You will never win as long as I am leader of ThunderClan, no other Clan will expect you into there Clan" growled her father and then clawed him on his right flank.

Hawkflight ignored the pain and then spoke with a crackle in his voice. "I may never become a leader in a another Clan, but I can always destroy the Clans" he crackled.

More battle between Lightkit's father and Hawkflight got even faster. Their claws raked each other until Lightkit's father spoke out.

"I shall never let you kill another soul again!" he growled even louder and then turned him other with all his power.

Before Hawkflight could even got up, his father did a deadly blow to the evil tom's heart.

But then the other cats saw in horror that Hawkflight had also stabed Lightkit's father in the heart, Hawkflight then crackled some more with his remaining breath as Lightkit's father dropped to the ground.

The remaining cats soon fled, knowing that they had no chace against these type of cats.

Tears ran down Lightkit's face once more, she ran to her father's side, ignoring the dull eyes of Hawkflight.

"Father, don't leave me, I love you so" said Lightkit her tears coming down faster onto the ground.

Her father slowly turned to her, and then spoke with tears also coming down from his face.

"I'm sorry Lightkit that it has to come to this, even if we have only met a couple of times, I shall always love you like your mother did" he croked.

He turned his head towards the other two warriors. "Leafshade, I want you to please take care of Lightkit, treat her well" he said to Leafshade, and she nodded her head.

"Dawnclaw, I know that you will do a great job as a leader, please led ThunderClan well" said Lightkit's father to the brown tom.

"I will, Oakstar" he said and then Lightkit father's eyes become as dull as Hawkflight.

Lightkit put her head close to the dead body of her father and weeped even more. After a awhile, Leafshade spoke up.

"Come Lightkit, we should be getting back to camp now" she meowed and then picked up her mother's dead body. The blood had dried on her fur, she now looked more of a ginger.

When Dawnclaw had picked up her father limp body, she follow him and Leafshade though the woods towards ThunderClan's camp.

What new life will await me? Will I ever get over my grief? I asked myself knowing that no one would answer me as I ran after my two clan mates.


End file.
